Dance
by Avy-Snape
Summary: Bella is once again forced to a ball. But dancing with Edward isn't as hard as it seemed at the start.


_Author's Note: Hello. This here is the first story in a _long_ time, that I have actually managed to finish writing. I don't know today was a strange day. xD It's basically just babbling in my opinion and I don't know who'd want to read it, but oh well, here it is,and I hope someone likes it. Thank you for reading!  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the twilight series, those are the property of Stephenie Meyer.  
_

**~#~**

I sighed. I was at a stupid ball again. Why was it always me that got dragged to these events again? Oh yeah, I remember, because I was the only one not going willingly. Who would actually want to go to such a public embaressing without being forced to? I looked around myself to see the cheerful faced of today's ball guests and sight again. Apparently I was truly the only one who didn't actually want to be here.

I was glad Edward had convinced Alice of the fact, that I would like a sip to drink before we actually started the most horrifying part of the evening: the dancing. This was the reason I was now sitting here at the table with Edward, Alice and Jasper, as Rosalie and Emmett hadn't liked the idea of just sitting around and were already whirling gracefully on the dancefloor, easily avoiding any collisions with other couples that weren't as proffetional as they were.

I grew anxious as Alice grew more and more impatient and I know my peace would soon be over. I looked at Edward, and my breath again cought in my throught as I examined every inch of his perfect features and the smart tux suited him just that tiny bit too much, so I couldn't keep myself from staring. He was watching me as well and I blushed just the slightest bit, but of course he noticed. He gave me his lovely half-smile at that and I gave him a strangled smile in return, but I couldnt take my eyes off of him. Then he opened his mouth and spoke to Alice, not taking his eyes off my face either.

"Alice, why don't you and Jasper go ahead already. Bella and I will be coming after you in a moment." Alice looked at him for a second before looking at me and then taking Jasters hand with a smile of her own. Even if that might have bought me a few minutes (Edward you're my saviour), I was sure she would come and hunt me down herself if I idn't at least dance once until she got back. But I didn't know the intentions of my boyfriend in this, as he was as eager to be here as the rest of them, so my eyes fixed on his again.

He looked at me with now found eagerness. No, there was more than eagerness to his piercing gaze, as I found a handfull of quite powerful emotions in his eyes. I found love for one thing. That wasn't anything new or something that should have surprised me, but it hit me with even more force than normal now, as I saw the next emotion light his beautiful amber eyes alight. It was determination. That was strange... Oh no, I think it's starting to dawn on me what he wants. But The most breathtaking of it all was the passion and the lust with which he now stared into my eyes, and his small half-gring turned into a full-fletched one as he saw realization dawn on me. But I couldn't resist, and he know it, as he stepped closer to me, leaned down to my ear and wispered soft words into my ear.

"Would you give me the pleasue of this next dance, my beautiful lady?"

I couldn't resist a shover running down my spine as his cold breath caressed my warm cheeks, as a gentle blush appeared on my face. He moved his own face away from mine again, brushing his lips lightly over my jaw, to the look at me again with this amazingly tempting look in his eyes. It raised quite a few of my own emotions and thoughts, most of them not suitable for the public, and once again I was glad, Edward wasn't able to read my thoughts. It was amazing what kinds of feelings he could trifgger in me just by one tiny look.

Weighing my options, either to sit here, unhappily watching everybody have their fun, but without the fear of being embaressed, or to take this gentleman's hand and be taken into his arms, pressing my body against his, feeling his skin with every touch, but therefore having to openly show my clumsyness on the dancefloor. This decission was one of the easiest I have ever had to make. I quickly took his hand and tried sending him an equally lustful glance through my eyelashes, to then lift my head and doing my best at a graceful look while I was pulled of the chair and onto the dancefloor. I smiled at Edward seducingly all the while, and he grinned back at me mischieviously.

Edward stopped us somewhere near the middle of the dancefloor, taking my hand into his gently and putting his second into the natural curve where my ribs stopped and my hip started. Not too low, Edward was a gentleman after all, but not on my shoulderblade either, as would be proper. I put my own hand on the only place free, where I thought it wouldn't look too stange for a dancing pose: his upper arm. He broadened his smile by just the slightest bit, an I felt reasured that I had done the right thing.

I suddenly felt nervous again. Oh god, why did I have to do this? But my answer never came, and just like that, Edward started to move. I stumbled after him clumsily, I hadn't the slightest clue as to which foot, which step or which direction to take, so I looked down at his feet for a small helping strand. A low laugh made Edwards chest vibrate and he removed his hand from my hip to gently lift my chin to his level again.

"Just make small steps, I'll do the rest." He had leaned in to my ear again, so I could hear him. But I almost didn't catch his words, bacause I was suddenly more than distracted again. This time he pressed the smooth skin of his cheek to mine and I closed my eyes, inhaling his intoxitating scent. He moved his head to the side now and our lips met for a brief kiss before parting again for him to say something more. "Shall we try this again?"

But before I could have even thought about answering, he had started to move again. This time I didn't feel as clumsy as before. I only made small steps and somehow Edward managed to guide my small steps into the right directions. He only made small steps as well, and he managed to make my small tripplings seem less random and I actually felt a little self-esteem rise in myself. Suddenly it seemed so easy to dance with him. I felt embaressed thinking of how I had dreaded this moment, where it was so amazing and capturing. Edward held me, pressed closely to his cool body, and guided both of our steps around in turns and over the entire floor. I slowly got accustomed to these kinds of steps, so soon I was even able to whirl around with Edward without tripping too often, nothing like Rosalie and Emmett had, but it was close enough for my tastes. And never once had Edward ceiced looking at me so temptingly. And never did I take my eyes off his. And somehow this was something so sensual, so intimate, that we were lost in our own world and nothing would have been able to separate us at this point.

If anybody had told me a month ago, that I would be sad once the ball was over, I wouldn't have believed it. Actually, Alice had told me just that today in the morning, when she dressed me up for the occasion. But again, I hadn't believed her. Well, now the ball was coming to a finish and Alice wanted to leave before it was fully over, so she had finally dragged Edward and me off the dancefloor. I glared at her and grumbled unhappily but still insisted to drag us home now, but she showed a small smile at our unwilling faces, looking from Edward to me and back again.

Edward then brought me home. Charlie had stayed up again, to be awake when I got home, or he had tried at least. Once again, like the last time I had been to a ball, he had fallen asleep on the couch with the TV running. And like last time, I woke him up to show him I got home safe and sent him to bed.

As I stepped into my room, Edward was already waiting, leaning on the windowsill with his little half-grin, that I loved so much.

"I don't want to go to bed yet.", I wispered, knowing he could me clearly. "I just wish this evening hadn't ended."

Edward just smiled and stepped in front of me in one fluid motion. He took me in his arms again and started swaying lightly.

"Whyever would this evening have to end so soon?"


End file.
